


Guy Fieri Vs Dr. Who

by StickleUsedSplash



Series: Guy Fieri vs The World [10]
Category: Doctor Who, WWE 2K (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickleUsedSplash/pseuds/StickleUsedSplash
Summary: Amd this adventure continues! Be sure to like this with a kudos and leave a response or I will murder you! (kiddiiiiiing)





	Guy Fieri Vs Dr. Who

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a response or a note or I will be forced to find you and yell art you 'Y UNO Leave Me NOTE!?" and that would be funny and sad. I also would like some chips. What are your favorited chips?

Guy vs. Dr. Who

“Where have you been? Or should I have sayed “WHEN have you beens?” asked Docto who looked a lot like the actor David Tanner ;) “And what is this?” asked Rose as she pulled on Guy’s massive wing. 

Guy Fieri stopped being a spaceship and went back to being himself. “I’m Guy Fieri! I’m looking fo rthe best Diner Drive Ins and Dives...IN THE UNIVERSE!” and they all smiled! Guy flicked some atoms out of his beard and Doctor Who watched as they fell into space.

“Now that...is cool! Allons Aye!” screamed The Decotor! “Where to Rose?”

“Yea Rose, where to?” Guy screamed at the woman with the blonde hair.

“We could go to your place again? The forbidden time place?” Rose’s nipples showed through her shirt.

The Doctor ate his knuckle in his hand and closed his eyes, “I was thinking the same thing.”

Guy put the Tardlis is gear and they all took off. “Where’s the place?” asked Guy?

“We’re going to where the Doctor can meat himself. Also, where River Phoenix is.”

The Doctor smiled and threw his hand at Rose, “Oh you...bad wolf!” he screamed at Rose.

Rose smiled and flippe her hair off, “Hello, sweetie,” he said as his penis grew visibly bigger through his suit like pants.

“So you come here to find yourself?” asked Guy Fieri as he grilled up some flavor treats on the Tardis baclony.

“I find myself, here, to come,” screamed the Doctor as he wiggled his fingers.

“Me too,” screamed Rose as she at some of Guy’s celery sticks.

“I’ve lost a lot recently. Me, Rey Mysterio, Goku, and Ash all had some fun together.” Guy cried into his food.

“And now they’re gone,” Doctor puts his chest against Guy’s back and rubs his stomach. “It’s okay, Guy, it’s okay.”

Captain Jack Harkness came out of the bathroom. “Hey, what’d I miss?” he asked as he buttoned up his pants.

“Probably the toilet again,” yelled Rose as she licked her lips while staring at Jack’s crotch.

“Hey now! When it’s brown downtown you got to get around!” Jack screamed as he swayed his hips.

The Doctor walked over and kissed Jack. “Hello old friend.” he cried.

“Doctor, why are you crying?” asked Jack as he kissed him back.

“I cry for every life lost. For every rose that failed to bloom in the morning sun. For every track of soil, tilled but never used. For every blank page of a story that’s ended too soon. I cry for life.”

“Flavor treats! Let’s eat!” screamed Guy Fieri as he fired off playtes filled with everything he was making.

The plates consisted of: 1 burger (pattie, lettuce, cheese, pickle, tomato), 1 handful of baked beans (ketchup, beans, bbq sauce), 1 handful of chips (potato, seasoned), 1 macaroni (filled with macaroni salad).

“Wow!” screamed The Doctor! “This is incredibley YUMMYYYYYYY!” and he danced around as he ate.

“This is really, good, Guy!” screamed Rose and she danced with the Doctor.

“I don’t understand” said Captain Jack and he put the hamburger to his crotch.

“No no,” said Guy Fier to Jack, “You eat it,” and Guy motioned to his mouth.

“Oh!” and Jack put the burger to his mouth but started to suck on it.

“No no,” said Guy Fieri to Jack, “You EAT it.” (note:see Beneldict Cumberpath in Attonement to properly read this line; it is done in the style of when he says ‘You have to bite into it.’)

“Oh!” and Jack started licking the burger and Guy screamed and rolled his eyes.

“Dance with us!” said Rose to Guy and he got up and they all four of them danced but Jack couldn’t put down his burger. Well that invoked something insane in Rose! “Captain Jack! That burger should be me.”

“You taste this good?” asked Captain Jack.

“You should taste her after a shower.” screamed The Doctor.

“Come on and get a taste of my furry burger,” screamed Rose but then the Tardis stopped!

“OH MY GOD WHAT’S HAPPENING!?” screamed guy louder than he could stand!

“The Tardis has arrivedQ!” screamed the Doctor. and they all got out.

They were on the place where they could meet all the doctors and all the companions. Doctot 10 sent out a signal and soon there were more Tardis’. Doctor 8,9,11,12 and even Clara Oswald showed up. They all stood together shoulder on shoulder and said at once, “Hellow Sweetie!”

River Phoenix showed up in her library outfit; she had no face. She immdiately shoved a finger in 10’s ass. “Hello sweetie!” and the orgy began.

Guy went over and grabbed 9’s dick then gasped. “Yo-you have t-two!?” ascreamed Guy Fieri.

“Two hearts, two dicks, and two assholes.” screamed 9 who looked surprisingly like Chris Ekleston.

Guy put both dicks in his mouth and sucked hard. “My two dicks unh!” screamd the 9th Doctor.

The 10th Doctor had one of his dicks in Rose’s Ass and the other in her pussy. “Allons AYE!” he screamed.

The 11th Doctor had one of his dicks in Rose’s mouth and the other was slapping her widlelee in the face. “Garonimo!”

River Phoenix was bouncing up and down on the 12 Doctor’s cocks. “Bad wolf! Bad wolf! Bad Wolf!” she managed to say before she slumped over. 12 hoisted River off his cocks and sighed, “Get me another River!” 

The 8th Doctor showed up and jerked off from his Tardis. He finished and geezed on the back of Rose’s ass. “Woah Nillie!” screamed Rose.

Martha showed up with the 12th Doctor. All the doctors stopped and stared.

The 10th Doctor screamd with Rose’s mouth around his throbbing cock, “Martha, what are you doing? How did you get here?”

Martha screamed back “I came here with you!”

All the doctors stared. “That’s me?” they all whispered.

“I’d like to see all the Doctors!” screamed Guy.

“Allons AYE!” screamed the 10th Doctor. He put on his 3D glasses and called up the other Doctors. They all showed up.

“Glad you all could make it.” Guy turned into Megatron and blew the planet up then turned into a spaceship.

Guy Spaceship saw something in the distance.

STar Logs 1887 (get it????): I see something in the horizon. It looks like Rey Mysterio.

Guy collected Rey Mysterio from outher Space. Rey was in hypersuspension for a little bit until he woke up.

Hey there buddy.’ said Guy as the ship. ‘We are going to stop by Kylo Ren and get a medal. I think you should get one too since it was you who helped me meet a lot of people.’

“Si” said Rey as he wiped tears from his mask.

NEXT Guy vs. MCU


End file.
